


First Date

by TheBlackMagister



Category: Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, I didn't fuck up?"<br/>The younger grinned lazily. "No, you didn't fuck up. Now shut up so we can get some sleep."<br/>===<br/>In which Ronnie is bad at first dates, and Craig thinks he's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> i can actually write something other than sex!! halle-fuckin-lujah!!

Ronnie was bad at dating, in general.

Craig, of course, thought it was cute. And it was, in a way, watching the senior stutter and blush, trying to ask him out. The toughest kid in the grade - trying, and half-failing,  to ask out a freshman. Finally, though, Craig simply had to laugh softly through his acceptance. His laughter only seemed to make Ronnie more nervous. So, just to get Ronnie as flustered as possible, Craig kissed his cheek quickly before fleeing off to class to gush to his best friend.

So at 6 on Friday evening Ronnie pulled up to the younger boy's house. He would admit; he was a little bit nervous. Something about Craig did that to him. He got out of his car and walked up to the door, hesitating a little before knocking. He heard the soft patter of feet on wood and then the door opened. And  _damn_ , Craig looked good. A white button-up blouse and a short red skirt, barely reaching halfway down his thighs. Ronnie felt his heartbeat speed up and swore mentally. Craig giggled at his expression, stepping out of the house and closing the door behind him.

"Come on, silly. Let's go."

"O-okay," Ronnie mumbled, dazedly following those damning swinging hips back to the car, only getting in the driver's seat once he'd made sure Craig was buckled in. Craig smiled lightly at him as he pulled out of the driveway.

"You look nervous, Ronnie."

"I am," Ronnie blurted out; and then, before he could help himself, "I mean, I've got a beautiful guy sitting right next to me, who wouldn't be?"

Craig blushed. Sure, Ronnie wasn't the most graceful at delivering compliments, but at least he knew when to say them. "So, where're we going?" Craig prompted. Ronnie relaxed a little at the question.

"I, uh, thought I'd be a little cheesy. Take you to a movie and dinner."

"Okay. What movie?"

"Ahh.. Insidious."

"A horror movie, huh? You're so cheesy, Ronnie." Craig laughed softly. "I like it."

"I try."

Ronnie grinned at him. If he could just get the older to loosen up, this wouldn't be half bad. In all truthfulness, Ronnie wasn't awful. He wasn't  _too_ mean, and he was pretty attractive. Craig didn't have a problem going out with him - as long as he could just relax.

When they got to the theater, Ronnie was movie-level gentlemanly. He opened Craig's door for him, helped him step out, closed it, and walked arm-in-arm with him into the building. Craig felt like a god damn princess, and he loved it. Ronnie insisted on paying, explaining on the way into the movie that his band had just recently taken off, and he had a ton of cash. He offered to take Craig out to the mall sometime, and honestly, it was kind of tempting.

Craig was a damn sucker when it came to horror movies. The littlest things made him jump. Halfway through the movie, smirking, Ronnie "casually" put an arm around him. He almost rolled his eyes and smacked Ronnie playfully - at least, until there was another jumpscare, and he found himself pressing a little closer to Ronnie. Ronnie didn't say anything, but lightly gave his upper arm a comforting squeeze. He felt a little better at the older's playful caringness.

When they got out of the movie, around 8, it was pretty dark. Craig started shivering; the wind was blowing with the storm coming in. He jumped a little at Ronnie wrapping a black jacket around his shoulders and grinned sheepishly. Ronnie just laughed, opening the door and letting him slip in. He half expected Ronnie to try and scare him while he waited, but instead Ronnie quickly got in the other side and turned on the car, turning up the heat.

"So, dinner, and then I can take you home?"

"Yeah! I'm getting hungry. Can we go to, uhh.. Cracker Barrel, maybe? Ooh, or Logan's."

"Let's do Logan's. I haven't had it in a while."

"Okay!"

They made idle small talk as they drove. By the time they parked and got into the building, the wind had picked up, and thunder was beginning to rumble in the distance. Craig laughed as they entered; Ronnie shot him a confused glance.

"Just, it's kind of funny, it storming on our first date. Cliche. Like, what was that movie, The Notebook?"

"Oh, God, don't even remind me." Ronnie pretended to gag as they were led to their table. Craig giggled at his antics, and he grinned back. He liked making Craig laugh - it was cute.  _Craig_ was cute.

Ronnie paid him some pretty heavy compliments over dinner, kissing the back of his hand. The firelight didn't help much - it was, all around, rather romantic. Ronnie certainly had good taste.

On the drive home it started to rain - which quickly escalated into a storm. Ronnie ended up taking Craig to his house, mainly because it was getting harder to drive. The two quickly ducked into his house, although it didn't help much; when they entered, they were both soaked. Craig couldn't seem to stop shivering. Ronnie led him upstairs to the bedroom and handed him a cell phone.

"You should call your parents and tell them what's going on." He explained at Craig's confused look, beginning to search his dresser. Craig's entire attitude changed. The younger huffed, tossing the phone lightly onto the bed and glaring at the floor.

"They won't care if I'm gone or not. The only difference they'll see is that Dad has to beat up Colten instead of me."

Ronnie frowned, but Craig's changed stance and expression told him not to ask. Instead he simply handed Craig a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Craig changed right there, taking off the now see-through white shirt and sliding his skirt - and panties oh God - down and off. Well, Craig certainly wasn't shy. Craig pulled on the dry clothes while Ronnie changed as well, and then Ronnie grabbed the comforter off the bed and dragged it downstairs with them. He lit a fire in the fireplace and sat down with a joint, which he offered to Craig. Craig hesitated.

"Come on, Craig. Just for tonight. Just to relax."

Craig bit his lip and swallowed before taking it. Hesitantly he took a smoke from it and felt, literally felt, his worries melt away. The two smoked for a while, wrapped up together in the comforter in front of the fire, slowly mellowing out as the hours passed by.

"Hey, Craig." Ronnie mumbled about midnight. "Y'know somethin'?"

"Hm?" Craig was a hell of a lot higher than Ronnie - his tolerance was lower.

"I think - I think you're really cute, y'know? And I sorta.. I wanna.."

Ronnie kissed him gently. Craig exhaled, kissing back, relaxing into Ronnie's body. After a moment Craig pulled back for air, licking his lips - tasting a mixture of the weed and Ronnie's familiar coffee.

"So, maybe, you could take me on a date again sometime."

"So, I didn't fuck up?"

The younger grinned lazily. "No, you didn't fuck up. Now shut up so we can get some sleep."

"Okay. G'night, Craig."

"Night, Ronnie."


End file.
